In the flower of youth
by Kirry
Summary: Cinco amigos que deben ir superando los distintos obstáculos que se presentan en su vida, especialmente, debido a que se encuentran en la más difícil etapa: La Adolescencia. La historia se desenvuelve progresivamente. Versión editada.
1. ¿Quién es esa chica?

**Las situaciones se realizan en un mundo alternativo, mostrando a los personajes en una vida común y corriente.**

** En algunos casos, con leves cambios en su carácter.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**** ¿Quién es esa chica?**

Habían comenzado las clases hace una semana.

Naruto había estado viajando mucho desde que las clases habían terminado. Desde entonces, que no veía a sus amigos de escuela y lo que más lo alegraba de todo, era volverlos a ver.

Incluso, extrañaba la escuela, cosa muy curiosa para él, ya que lo que más aborrecía en el mundo, aparte de levantarse temprano, era asistir a clases, en especial a la de la profesora Anko.

Y en este preciso instante se encontraban en la clase de dicha maestra.

El ambiente estaba tenso, en especial para Naruto.

Estaba convencido de que ella le tenía mala, ya que, siempre, se las ingeniaba para hacerlo joder. Lo sacaba, las veces que podía, al pizarrón y lo dejaba en vergüenza frente al resto cuando no sabía responderle bien un ejercicio.

Naruto, como era de costumbre, estaba pensando en lo bien que sería, si las horas de matemáticas no existieran, cuando…

-¡Naruto!- gritó Anko mirándolo con enojo- Como siempre, andas en la luna. Esta es la tercera vez que te llamo para que salgas al pizarrón.

-Ah, ¿Me estaba hablando a mí? - preguntó, apuntándose hacia si mismo con cara de asombro.

-Sí, a ti te hablo o crees que le digo a la pared- lo miró con sarcasmo- En todo caso hablarle a la pared y hablar contigo, es lo mismo.

En el salón se escucho una risa generalizada por el comentario de la maestra.

-¡Ha callar! Que no estamos en una feria- dijo Anko muy enojada.

- Lo siento maestra de inmediato voy- respondió Naruto, con algo de rubor en el rostro, sobándose la cabeza -_Vaya porque siempre me saca a mí, habiendo más compañeros_- susurró.

-¿Ha dicho algo señor Uzumaki?- preguntó poniéndole énfasis a las dos últimas sílabas.

-No, maestra- dijo mientras caía una gota desde su cabeza _-Vaya que tiene buen oído_ -pensó.

En la hora del recreo, el rubio se quedo en el salón con Shikamaru y Chouji.

-La profesora no te deja respirar ni un día, Naruto- dijo riendo, Shikamaru.**  
**

-Te causa risa mi desgracia- dijo el aludido, mientras abría un paquete de papas fritas.

-En realidad, me da pena…

-¿Qué te doy pena?- preguntó con una vena en la frente y simulando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, sí- miró a un costado y apoyó su cabeza en su mano- ¿Qué quieres que haga?, Si la maestra ya se ensañó contigo, no hay más remedio, que reírse no más.

-Umh- murmuró y dejó, unos instantes, sus papas fritas en la mesa mientras se sacaba la chamarra.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ya te dio calor?

-Sí, aparte con todo lo sucedido he quedado muy caliente -refiriéndose a que estaba medio enojado.

-¿Caliente?- preguntó Shikamaru con cara de asombro y a la vez de malicia.

-Oh, vamos Shikamaru todo lo mal interpretas de inmediato. ¿Qué estuviste viendo este verano?

-¿Yo?, nada. ¿O no, Chouji?

El aludido, se encontraba comiendo las papas fritas que Naruto había dejado en la mesa y ni siquiera se molesto en responderle a su compañero.

-Vaya, tú no has cambiado. Como siempre comiendo- suspiró Shikamaru- ¿De dónde sacara tanta comida?- preguntó al aire.**  
**

En ese momento, Naruto miró hacía la mesa y no vio el paquete, que hace unos momentos había dejado.

-Chouji… De casualidad esas papas que estás comiendo, ¿No son las mías?

-Ñam… mmmm, pues yo pensé que ya no las querías y no podía desperdiciar la comida, hay muchos niños que no tienen que comer en el mundo.

-¡AH! Pero, si sólo las deje un momento en la mesa para sacarme la chamarra- dijo Naruto poniendo los ojos de huevos.**  
**

-Es que yo pensé…-se excusaba, mientras daba vuelta el envoltorio para mostrarle a su amigo que ya no quedaban papas fritas.

-Es mejor que no pienses nada, Chouji- le respondió, claramente enfadado.**  
**

-Si que te han visto la cara Naruto, aparte de caliente, ahora eres tonto- dijo con sarcasmo Shikamaru.**  
**

- ¡Te he dicho que no soy caliente!- respondió bastante molesto Naruto, mostrándole un puño con su respectiva vena sobresalida.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta del salón se abrió y entró una chica de cabellos rosas.

-¿Quién es caliente?- preguntó, repentinamente, la muchacha.**  
**

- S- Sakura-chan… -dijo Naruto algo apenado.

-Sakura, yo tendría mi distancia...- apuntando al rubio- No sé en donde estuvo vacacionando, pero está muy extraño - le dijo Shikamaru casi como en secreto a la chica, pero, Naruto había escuchado.

-Acá el único extraño eres tú, Shikamaru- refutó Naruto.**  
**

-¡Ah! - exclamó Sakura con la mano en la boca, riendo y, luego, prosiguió- Chicos he venido a decirles que han puesto los resultados del examen que nos hicieron los estudiantes de ciencias de la universidad.

-A mí no me interesa saber como me fue, en todo caso ese día no estaba de humor, ni menos para una prueba sorpresa- dijo con desgano Naruto.**  
**

-Pero, si sólo venían a medir nuestros conocimientos; No era una evaluación al libro de clases- le respondió Sakura.

-Da lo mismo –se defendió el muchacho, mientras caminaba con lo brazos en la cabeza- Para mí, todo es igual.

-Yo iré a ver, no quiero seguir con la duda- dijo Choiji y sale del salón, casi corriendo.

Sakura, se queda mirando como se va su compañero y, luego, se dirige a Naruto.

-Pero, no puedes pensar así. Acaso no vez para el futuro… - y continúo hablándole, mientras Shikamaru miraba a la chica, con cara de pocos amigos.

_-Vaya, las mujeres si que son un problema…- _pensó y se dio media vuelta- Bueno, los dejo solos para que sigan conversando, yo por mientras iré a ver los resultado, quizás con esto, descubran por fin mis dotes de genio- elevó la mano como despidiéndose y con una sonrisa, salió del salón.

-¿Y éste de cuando es tan seguro de si mismo?- preguntó Naruto con cara de zorrito.**  
**

Afuera, caminando por el pasillo.

Sakura y Naruto iban a ver los resultados, a pesar de que el chico estaba más que conciente que había sacado cero.

Sin embargo, la muchacha lo obligó a verlos, ya que de esa manera se volvería más responsable.

Naruto no le encontraba la razón, pero, para evitarse una buena golpiza por parte de ella, prefirió seguir sus órdenes.

El tranquilidad de la caminata fue interrumpida por los gritos de Sakura.

-¿De verdad?, ¿No has respondido nada?- miró a su compañero, bastante sorprendida- ¿Nada de nada?, ¡¿Nada?!

-Es verdad Sakura-chan- dijo tranquilidamente y trató de calmarla- Me la pase durmiendo. La primera pregunta estaba muy larga y me dormí mientras la leía.

-Vaya, si que eres flojo…- antes que pudiera continuar, es interrumpida por una joven rubia y muy agraciada, llamada Ino.

-Sakura, Naruto- los llama con un gesto de su mano- Vengan...¡Paso algo realmente sorprendente en este examen!

Los chicos pronto llegaron al panel de los resultados y todos, menos Naruto, quien se escabulló de la muchedumbre, quedaron asombrados por el resultado que había obtenido una tal Hinata Hyuuga.

-No es posible…- dijo Sakura mirando sorprendida el panel.

-No es posible que alguien haya resulto todo el examen, ni a mí, que me va excelente en ciencias pude responder todo- dijo Ino.**  
**

-Aparte, el tiempo era muy corto y había una pregunta realmente extensa de responder, creo que en esa perdí como quince minutos- prosiguió Sakura.**  
**

- Hinata Hyuuga, ¿Eh?- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Acaso, ¿La conoces?- preguntó Chouji.**  
**

-De conocerla, conocerla… no. Pero, su padre es amigo de mi papá, algunas veces, la he visto y nos hemos saludado en el colegio.

-Pero, ¿Quién es? - preguntó, repentinamente, Ino.**  
**

-Aun no está acá. Aun no llega a ver los resultados- dijo Shikamaru, tratando de hacerse el interesante.**  
**

Por otra parte, Naruto se dirigía al patio para ir a comprar algo que comer.

_-Que extraño, que tenga tanta hambre y eso que desayune_ – pensó, mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Luego, se metió las manos en los bolsillos para ver cuanto dinero traía.

_-Mmmm… con esto solo me alcanza para un sándwich de queso, mejor iré a buscar más dinero al salón_- se dio media vuelta, para ir a la sala, pero, se arrepintió a último momento- ¡Ah, que más da! Me lo comprare no más. Ya me dio flojera volver al salón- dejo, mientras se daba media vuelta, para seguir por el camino inicial, pero, terminó chocando con una persona.

-¡Ah!- gritó alguien.**  
**

-¡Ah! Ay…- se quejó Naruto, mientras se trataba de levantar del piso- Vaya, ¿Estás ciego o qué?

-Lo siento…- dijo una vocecita muy calmada y algo tímida.

Naruto abrió los ojos, al escuchar una voz femenina.

-¿Ah?- miró con asombro y luego, se frotó la nuca con el rostro algo sonrojado- ¡Ah!- luego rió- Lo siento, por gritarte así. Pensé que había sido un chico el que me golpeó.

La muchacha se mantuvo cabizbaja y botada en el piso.

-¡Oh, vamos! Deja ayudarte- dijo Naruto y le tendió la mano, para que se levantara.

-¡Gracias…!- respondió, apenas la chica y mientras alzaba la mirada.

-No ha sido de nada- seguía sonriendo y la miró fijo-_ Pero, que niña más bonita_ -pensó.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, de verás- le respondió Naruto.**  
**

-Bueno- dijo la chica con la mano en puño cerca de su boca- …Adiós.

- Eh, adiós- respondió, mecánicamente, y algo abobado- _¿Quién habrá sido esa chica?__ Además, está muy linda… - _pensó, mientras la miraba alejarse del lugar.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo****: Una**** confesión repentina.**

**Naruto y compañía después de una "entretenida" clase de historia, se encuentran en recreo. Entretanto, muchas cosas comienzan a suceder.**

**Después de una torpe invitación a salir, alguien se decide a armarse de valor y declararse a una emocionada chica…**

* * *

_Editado el 19 de abril del 2008.-  
_


	2. Una confesión repentina

**Capitulo 2:**** Una confesión repentina.**

Nuevamente en clases.

Esta vez, se encontraban con el maestro Iruka, quien era bastante joven y simpático. Era del agrado de todos, en especial de Naruto.

-Bueno, abran el libro de historia en la página 123- dijo el profesor a los chicos.

Sakura levantó la mano e Iruka le da el pase para que hable.

-Maestro, ¿Por qué nos hemos adelantado tantas páginas, si apenas hemos comenzado las clases?

-Mm… bueno…- dijo Iruka mientras miraba el techo de reojos como si estuviera pensando, se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes- Les soy sincero… -volvió a quedarse en silencio, mientras que el curso entero lo observaba atento- No es de mi agrado la unidad I y II.

Todos los chicos pusieron cara de asombro, con la boca abierta y, algunos, salieron disparados por los aires.

-Pero maestro- dijo Sakura con cara de confusión y una gota en la cabeza, luego, mostrádole una sonrisa falsa- Usted nos tiene que pasar todas las unidades, aunque no le guste. Tenemos que aprender.

-Es cierto lo que dice Sakura – dijo Ino levantando la mano.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, esta unidad me entretiene más, así que comencemos con ella. Luego, seguiremos con el resto - dejo Iruka con los ojos cerrados y algo nerviso- _Creo que no debí decirles esto a los muchachos _- pensaba, mientras sonreía falsamente.

-_¿Por qué será que no le compro esa sonrisa al maestro? -_pensó Sakura, mientras lo miraba con sarcasmo.

-Bueno después de lo sucedido- dijo Iruka, tosiendo- ¿Podemos continuar con la clase?

-¡Sí, maestro!- respondieron, todos, eufóricamente.

-Vaya, hoy si que están con ánimos, eso es bueno- dijo sonriendo- Ya chicos, primero haremos una lectura en silencio y, posteriormente, analizaremos el texto y haré preguntas- se detuvo- Ya, comiencen.

Todos estaban leyendo, excepto Naruto, que como siempre, estaba en la luna, mirando por la ventana.

_-Ah, ¿Naruto? Es raro, pero, ha estado muy callado en mi clase. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? - _pensó Iruka.

El muchacho seguía ausente.

-¡Hey, hey! Naruto- grtió el maestro- ¡Hey, Naruto!- reiteró Iruka, quien sin previo aviso y ya cansado de gritarle le lanza un pedazo de tiza en la cabeza. Pero, en ese preciso instante, el chico se da vuelta, para ver hacia al frente, y la tiza le llegó justo en la frente.

- ¡Ay! Eso ha dolido profesor- se quejó Naruto, mientras se sobaba la frente y le salían lagrimones de los ojos.

-Eso te pasa por no poner atención.

-¡Hoy si que estás lento! Es tu segundo regaño en el día- dijo Sakura bastante molesta.

- S-Sakura-chan - dijo Naruto lloriqueando- No es mi culpa que cada año, las clases sean más aburridas.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?, acaso no me dijiste, que mi clase era la que más te gustaba- dijo Iruka con una vena en la cabeza.

-¡Em! S-sí… pero, yo me refería a que me gustaba, porque usted me cae bien profesor, pero, sinceramente, su clase apesta, tanto como la clase de matemáticas de la profesora Anko.

Dicho esto, Naruto con el rostro como un zorrito, dejó caer una gota de su cabeza y mostró una sonrisa falsa, luego, rió tímidamente.

Iruka, quien, tras escuchar el comentario de su alumno, estaba con claros signos de depresión (con fondo azul marino y cabizbajo).

_-Debí seguir los consejos de mamá y haberme dedicado a la medicina._

En el patio de la escuela, los cinco amigos se encontraban tomando bebida.

Sakura quien estaba sentada en la banca, balanceando sus pies se dirigió a Naruto.

-Naruto- tomando un sorbo de bebida- No debiste haberle dicho eso al profesor. Él te tiene mucho cariño y tú le pagas así. ¿Acaso él no te invita siempre a comer ramen?

-Si lo sé, Sakura-chan, pero, es la verdad, su clase apesta.

-Vamos, no armes un lío. Naruto sólo fue sincero con el maestro. Aparte de la que se salvó. Si hubiera dicho eso en clases de la profesora Anko, ahora no estaría vivo- dijo Shikamaru con su típica actitud relajada y una, leve, sonrisa de lado.

-¡Es cierto! - exclamó Sakura, con una gota en la cabeza y un dejo de sarcasmo- Hay que agradecer que aun sigues con vida Naruto, porque si hubiera sido la profesora… ¡Uy! De esta no salías.

-Dejen de atormentar a Naruto- salió a la defensa Ino, sarcasticamente- En todo caso si hubieras muerto, lo tenías bien merecido, siempre andas metiendo la pata- acotó.

- Oye, gracias por el apoyo Ino- dijo Naruto, mirando con sarcasmo a la muchacha.

Todos se rieron por lo sucedido, excepto el rubio, quien estaba algo molesto por lo que habían dichos sus amigos.

-¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?- preguntó Chouji, cambiando de tema.

-Es una clase nueva, se llama integración del medio- dijo Sakura, leyendo una hoja que sacó de su bolsillo- ¿Qué será esa asignatura?

-No estoy segura, pero, por lo que oí de la directora, parece que es una clase en donde todos los cursos de nuestro nivel se unen en uno. Creo que es para irse conociendo con los demás chicos de la escuela- dijo Ino con una actitud de _sabelotodo_.

-Mm…-murmuró Chouji mientras comía sus papas fritas- La verdad, poco me llama la atención conocer a los demás chicos de la escuela.

-A mi también, aparte, que en los demás salones hay más chicas que en el nuestro… ¡Vaya que problema!- se quejó Shikamaru.

-Mm…- murmuró Naruto, sentándose en el piso y con los brazos cruzado- La verdad a mí tampoco, pero, no por las chicas, si no…-miró al cielo y no terminó la frase, sin embargo, empezó otra- Oye, Shikamaru, ¿Por qué siempre dices esos comentarios sobre las chicas?

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… cuando seas más maduro entenderás de que hablo- respondió, moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

-¿Eh, no entendi? - preguntó, nuevamente.

Sin embargo, su compañero no quisó responderle y se fue a sentar al lado de Sakura.

Entre tanto en la enfermería, la directora Tsunade conversaba con la enfermera Shizune, respecto a la próxima entrega de información sobre sexualidad a los jóvenes.

-Shizune, ¿Ya has hablado con los médicos del hospital que vendrán hacer la charla?

-Sí, señora directora. La próxima semana dijeron que vendrían.

-Mmm, eso es bueno. Yo quiero, de una vez por todas, terminar con este asunto de la charla. Ya que con el último informe que me dieron sobre el embarazo adolescente, quede muy alarmada. Y no quiero que eso ocurra en mi escuela.

-Sí, sería toda una tragedia- dijo Shizune mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla y suspiró.

En ese instante, Iruka irrumpió, repentinamente, en la enfermería.

-Oye Shizune, quería decirte si po…- se percató que la directora se encontraba en la enfermería -¡Oh vaya!, ¿He interrumpido algo importante?

-No, no ha sido nada- dijo Tsunade, dejando su taza de café en el escritorio- Creo que debo volver a mi oficina- poniéndose de pie- Bueno, Shizune ya está todo listo, así que me retiro.

La directora cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su oficina.

_-Vaya, si que he elegido el peor momento para estar conversando con Shizune_- rió Tsunade con malicia.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme Iruka?- preguntó Shizune, mientras se notaba, claramente, un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Ah! si- dijo Iruka, mirando el techo algo despistado, luego, se sobó la cabeza y sonriendo, nerviosamente, le habló a Shizune- Quería saber, si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo esta noche, es que tengo una entrada doble y no sé me ocurría a quien invitar, y no sé…- se detuvo- Pensé en ti…- rió tímidamente- Bueno- estaba notoriamente nervioso, especialmente al decir "Pensé en ti"- ¿Qué te parece?, ¿Aceptas o no?

-Bueno…- dijo, apenas Shizune, algo nerviosa- De acuerdo, I-Iruka- miró, algo avergonzada, al maestro_- Me estoy comportando como una chiquilla de quince años. ¡Qué tonta! Debo dejar de estar nerviosa, si solo me ha invitado a ver una película -_ pensó.

-Bueno, entonces… a las diez de la noche, te paso a buscar a tu casa o quizás- miró al piso algo nervioso- Preferirías que nos juntemos a la salida del cine.

-¡Em!… Mejor juntémonos a la…-se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Iruka, quien había bajado la mirada, ante la obvia respuesta de ella; entonces prosiguió- Mejor pásame a buscar a mi casa, es que soy muy mala para esperar y siempre me pierdo, buscando a la persona con la que decidí salir, así que para evitar problemas… mejor nos juntamos en mi casa.

-De acuerdo… Shi- Shizune – Iruka al decir su nombre, se sonrojó mucho más- ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Ya no somos uno niños para que estemos con jugarretas de este tipo…-se detuvo para tomar algo de aire- Lo que pasa es que…

-¿Qué?, Dime…-preuntó Shizune con los ojos brillantes de emoción, ya que sabía a donde iba con todo esto_- Dime de una vez, Iruka no me dejes así_- pensó

- … Quiero que… ¡Seas mi novia!

La jove iba a responder, bastante alegre, pero, en ese preciso momento, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y una persona, pasmada por lo que había escuchado, se quedó totalmente paralizada.

-Iruka… tú…- dijo esa persona con una clara voz de decepción.

* * *

**N.A: Jojojojojo **

**Lo siento mucho xDD **

**Es muy probable que uds. estuvieran pensando que Naruto se declararía a Hinata u.u, pero, no fue así… sorry… pero todo irá a su debido tiempo, no quiero apurar nada en mi historia, dejaré que todo fluya como debe fluir.**

**Jijijiji…**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**** ¿Iruka y Shizune?**

**Naruto le cuenta a sus sorprendidos amigos sobre los sentimientos de Iruka-sensei hacia la enfermera de la escuela, Shizune.**

**-Extenso Racconto (o flash back).**

* * *

_Editado el 19 de abril del 2008.-  
_


	3. ¿Iruka y Shizune?

**Capitulo 3:**** ¿Iruka y Shizune?**

- Iruka, entonces era verdad lo que siempre sospeche- dijo una voz.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el maestro, pero, no alcanzó ni a ver quien era aquella persona, ya que desapareció muy rápido -Shizune, ¿Has visto quién era?

-Me parece, que era Tsubaki.

-¿Tsubaki?- preguntó algo extrañado y sorprendido el joven.

Los cinco amigos venían caminando de vuelta al salón, ya que pronto tocarían el timbre.

-¿A qué no saben?- dijo repentinamente Naruto, comiendo un palillo de queso.

-¿A qué no sabemos qué?- preguntó algo fastidiada Ino.

-A Iruka-sensei le gusta la enfermera Shizune.

Shikamaru, Sakura escupieron la bebida que tenían en la boca, Ino y Chouji, quien dejó de comer, corearon en conjunto ante tal noticia- ¡¿Qué?!

-Esto es una broma, ¿O no?- preguntó, algo confundida Sakura.

-No, no es broma- respondió Naruto, quien seguía comiendo aquel palillo de queso- Él mismo me lo contó ayer, mientras estábamos en Ichiruka Ramen- se detuvo- Estaba muy contento- miró el cielo, sonrió y empezó a recordar.

"_Iruka y Naruto estaban, como de costumbre comiendo Ramen, en la tienda de Teuchi, Ichiruka Ramen._

_-Naruto…- dijo de repente Iruka._

_-¿Qué pasa profesor?_

_-Tengo una invitación doble para ir al cine mañana en la noche, ¿Te gustaría ir?_

_-M__m… pues, no sé- dijo, mientras sorbía los fideos- Tengo que repasar materias._

_-¿Tú, repasando materias…? - preguntó muy sorprendido el maestro- ¿A qué se debe eso?_

_-Es que mi padre, me dijo que si no subía las notas este año, no me daría nunca más mi mesada, y si no me da, no podré venir con usted a comer Ramen- dijo Naruto poniendo cara de pena._

_-¡Oh! Si eres bien fresco, si el que siempre paga el ramen soy yo, ¿De qué te preocupas tanto, ahora?_

_-La verdad Iruka-sensei…- enmudeció un rato, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua calentándose y de el cucharón que revolvía la sopa- No me gusta ir al cine –agachó la cabeza._

_-¿Y por qué no me lo querías decir?, Naruto._

_-Pensé que se enojaría conmigo._

_-¿Enojarme?, ¿Por qué?, eso es gusto de cada uno- luego, observó los platos vacíos de ambos- Teuchi-san, ¿Cuánto es?_

_- Lo mismo de siempre, ustedes son mis clientes frecuentes, así que tienen precio especial- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias- dijo Iruka sonriendo tímidamente, mientras buscaba su billetera. En eso algo cayó de su bolsillo._

_-Vaya, viejo - dijo Naruto, sobándose la cabeza- Te pasas para ser buena onda._

_-No es de nada, muchacho._

_En ese instante, Naruto ve en el suelo un papel, mientras Iruka pagaba el ramen._

_-¿Y esto?- recoge el papel, que resultó ser una fotografía y al darla vuelta, ve que en ella sale Shizune- ¡Hey! Iruka-sensei, te lo tenías bien escondido._

_-¿De qué hablas, Naruto?- le dijo sonriendo._

_-De esto…- y le mostró la fotografía._

_-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- preguntó Iruka, notoriamente, nervioso y rojo._

_Naruto miró el techo con el dedo en la boca, en clara alusión de que estaba pensando, y le respondió- Estaba en el piso, se le ha caído del bolsillo o quizás de la billetera… no estoy seguro._

_Teuchi miraba la fotografía y sonreía, luego, miraba a Naruto quien parece que no comprendía mucho la situación o quizás si. _

_A esta edad, Teuchi ya no sabia que pensar de Naruto, pues ya no era el niño que conocía hace tiempo, ahora estaba en plena adolescencia. La mente de un niño y un adolescente son muy distintas._

_-Esa jovencita viene, también, muy a menudo a comer acá mi ramen._

_-¿Enserio, viejo? - preguntó Naruto sonriendo demasiado._

_-Enserio, para que mentiría._

_-Ve Iruka-sensei al menos tiene algo en común con Shizune-neechan._

_El joven estaba bastante apenado por la situación y buscaba apoyo en Teuchi, pero, éste parecía seguirle el juego a Naruto; quien estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación de su maestro._

_Después de unos minutos, cuando ya todo estaba más calmado…_

_-A mí siempre me ha gustado la señorita Shizune._

_-¡Oh!- corearon en asombro Teuchi y Naruto._

_-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?- le preguntó Teuchi a Iruka._

_-No sabría como… no podría…¿Y si no le gusto…?_

_-Mm... Pero, profesor, usted mismo me ha dicho que el que no se atreve, no cruza el río. ¿Qué va a perder preguntándole?- dijo el chico._

_-Naruto tiene razón, aprovecha tu juventud muchacho- dijo Teuchi y luego, se detuvo- Naruto, ¿A tenido razón?- el rubio asentió con la cabeza- Parece que hoy lloverá._

_-Ah, ¿Por qué lo dices, viejo?- preguntó Naruto._

_Teuchi e Iruka ríen ante la interrogante del chico."_

-Eso fue lo que sucedió…-concluyó Naruto.

-Enserio… no me la creo aun- dijo Sakura con ojos de huevos.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre y Naruto, agarró de los brazos a ambas chicas.

-Apuremos, llegaremos tarde.

-¿Y éste se volvió loco?- dijo Ino.

-Quizás...- le respondió, riendo Sakura, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Naruto, espéranos…- dijeron en coro Shikamaru y Chouji.

Cuando regresaron al salón, los estaba esperando la enfermera Shizune.

Los chicos al verla, colocaron unas caras llenas de malicia y la joven, extrañada, los observó hasta que se sentaron.

-Bueno, chicos. La clase nueva de hoy se va a realizar en el patio, debido a que son muchos alumnos. Por favor, retiren sus pertenencias y vayan al patio en orden.

Naruto, quien tenía ya todo guardado en su mochila, bajó hacia donde estaba Shizune.

-Hola, enfermera Shizune- dijo mientras la mira con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-Eh… hola Naruto, ¿Sucede algo?

-No… nada - la observó de pie a cabeza, pero, su inspección fue interrumpida por un duro golpe en la cabeza- ¡AY! eso dolió, ¿Quién fue?

-¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura con un puño hirviendo- Tú si que te pasas- lo pescó de la oreja y lo sacó del salón.

Afuera, en el patio. La muchacha lo tiró al piso, bastante molesta.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué me sacaste así del salón? , ¿Qué hice?

-¿Por qué eres tan obvio? Por favor, lo que menos necesita una chica es que la acosen de esa manera- miró, despectivamente, al muchacho- ¿Qué diablos hacías mirándola con esa cara de pervertido?- Sakura tomó un poco de aire- ¿Acaso Shikamaru tiene razón y tú has estado vacacionando…, mmm...¡No sé, en que lugares pervertidos !?

-¡Hey! He estado con mis padres en Hong Kong, ¿Qué tiene de malo Hong Kong?

-Nada… pero, no vuelvas hacer eso.

-De acuerdo - dijo Naruto sonriéndole -_Que rara es Sakura-chan a veces, me llega a dar miedo-_ pensó mientras observaba a la chica irse del lugar.

En tanto, los tres cursos estaban reunidos en el patio, comandados por Shizune y Tsunade.

-Bien, les explicare en lo que consiste esta clase- dijo la directora mirando a su alrededor- El año pasado, tras hacer una encuesta, notamos que en cierto modo, existen rivalidades en los cursos de un mismo nivel. Así que, para limar asperezas, con el consejo y sus maestros decidimos integrar una nueva asignatura en la cual participaran todos lo alumnos de un mismo nivel- se detuvo- Si no existen dudas, podemos comenzar.

Tsunade observó a los jóvenes y, todos, se miraban algo extrañados o quizás sorprendidos.

-La primera tarea, consiste en que deben presentarse cada uno - dijo Shizune sacando un papel de la carpeta- Cuando los vaya nombrando, por favor, vengan a adelante y digan sus gustos, lo que más detestan, etc. Lo que ustedes más les parezcan, ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

**Bueno… la última parte me inspire en la primera vez que Kakashi empezó a darle clases a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Hablando de Kakashi ¬.¬ aun no aparece en mi historia o.O jajajajaja…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios .**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**** Su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga. **

**(Al fin un poco de NaruHina)**

**Naruto y sus amigos, esperan salir adelante para darse a conocer frente a los demás chicos. Entre ellos sale Hinata Hyuuga… ¿Que ira a pasar ahora que Naruto sabe su nombre?**

* * *

_Editado el 19 de abril del 2008.-  
_


	4. Su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga

**Capitulo 4:**** Su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga.**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de doce chicos adelante, Naruto estaba algo angustiado, ya que no sabía que decir. Por otro lado, Ino estaba muy segura de si misma. Shikamaru no se notaba ni preocupado de la situación, miraba a su alrededor algo molesto y una chica de otro salón le dio señas en forma de saludo, pero, él le despreció el saludo; observando de reojos, se dio cuenta que la chica se había puesto muy triste por el gesto que había hecho.

Por otra parte, Chouji no paraba de comer sus eternas papas fritas. Mientras Sakura, estaba entre ansiosa y nerviosa.

-_¡Oh, vamos! Esto no es nada, comparado con los recitales de año nuevo, que todos los años debes hacer. Tú eres mejor que todos acá…- _pensó Sakura, tomó un poco de aire y se acomodó en su lugar.

La enfermera prosiguió con la lista.

-La siguiente es Temari… – y antes que Shizune terminara de decir su nombre, ya estaba parada adelante, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mi nombre es Temari como ya han oído, tengo quince años, no me gusta nada en especial, la verdad; detesto a la gente cobarde y que se cree superior a uno. Y… - antes que continuara, miró al resto de los alumnos y sonrió- Me retiro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo sorprendida Shizune.

-Que me retiro, la verdad que no encuentro muy interesante seguir con esto. Acá nadie toma atención a lo que se habla, mire no más- la muchacha apuntó a los chicos, quienes se encontraban haciendo de todo, menos colocar atención al que estaba adelante.

-Parece que no entendieron mis órdenes- dijo Tsunade mostrándose en llamas, asustando a todos- Sino me respetan, lo pagaran duro- mostró, ahora, la cartilla de sanción, lo que provocó que todos se ordenaran y simularan estar atendiendo- Así me gusta – dijo con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca de enojo.

-Después de lo sucedido, continuemos, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Shizune con una gota cayendo de su cabeza.

-Sí, continuemos, pero, igual me retiro; ya se me acabaron las ideas- sentenció Temari y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Bueno, sigamos con el próximo- dijo algo decepcionada Shizune, sonriendo cínicamente a los jóvenes- _Parece que esto no está funcionando._

La joven buscó, torpemente, entre los papeles de la carpeta.

-Ahora es el turno de… Veamos…- achinó los ojos, mientras buscaba al próximo- Hinata Hyuuga.

-Hinata… que extraño nombre- dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, tu nombre si que es raro. Tienes el nombre de un ingrediente del ramen- dijo algo molesta Sakura.

-¿A si?, No sabia- rió feliz, ya que el ramen es su plato favorito.

_-Este tonto de Naruto-_ susurró sonriendo, con un tono cariñoso.

Hinata se paró adelante del resto de los chicos y, algo, tímida los observó.

El rubio salió de su ilusión y se dio cuenta, que esa chica era con la cual se había topado en la primera hora.

_-Así que se llama Hinata-_ la siguió mirando, largamente.

_-Naruto…-_pensó Sakura quien observaba atentamente a su amigo.

-¿Qué esa no es la chica que sacó promedio perfecto en la evaluación?- preguntó Ino al aire.

-De verás, se llamaba Hinata. Es ella- le respondió Chouji.

-Sí, es algo tímida, la vez que hemos conversado, bueno… saludado, me lo dice muy bajito, que a veces no sé si me saludó o no- acotó Shikamaru.

-¡Em…! Bueno soy Hinata Hyuuga… mi padre es dueño de las tiendas Hyuuga's… eh… tengo catorce años y pronto es-estaré de c-cumpleaños… eh…- dijo tímidamente y se puso a jugar con sus dedos- Bueno…

-Si no te sientes bien, mejor deberías volverte a sentar – la trató de calmar Shizune.

-D-de acuerdo, Shizune-san.

La chica caminó hasta el final de la fila, justo en donde estaba Naruto sentado. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó al lado de un tipo con cara de "perro rabioso" y otro muy extraño que, a pesar del enorme calor que hacía, estaba tapado con un enorme abrigo.

_-Que extraños tipos…_- pensó y, de repente, escuchó su nombre a lo lejos.

-Naruto Uzumaki…- repitió Shizune.

-Ya pues, Naruto, ¿En qué piensas? Te están llamando, es la segunda vez que dicen tu nombre- dijo Ino.

-¡OK! – respondió animado.

Corriendo, olvidando, completamente, la angustia de hace un rato; Se paró en frente de todos.

-¡Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki! – dijo apuntándose con el dedo pulgar y muy animado, continúo gritando- ¡Me fascina el ramen, el ramen que venden en Ichiruka Ramen. Siempre coy con Iruka-sensei… Bueno… No me gustan las clases de matemáticas, son una siesta. Me cae mal la profesora Anko, Iruka-sensei me cae bien, pero, es algo lento… sus clases también son aburridas!

-Este Naruto- dijo Sakura con una vena sobresalida en la frente- Nunca aprendera a cerrar su bocota.

-¡Ah! Detesto que Shikamaru piense que soy un tonto - lo muestran con cara de sorpresa, entre los demás alumnos- Y que Ino se burle de mí, cada vez que puede - la muchacha estaba con una cara de enojo y pensó _"Naruto me las vas a pagar"- _ Me carga que Chouji se coma mis papas fritas - lo muestran comiendo y parece, que ni se inmutó por lo dijo su amigo- Y que Sakura-chan sea tan rara conmigo - ella, ahora, si tenía deseos de matarlo, estaba hirviendo en fuego y pensó _"¡Naruto!_"- No me gusta levantarme temprano y…- sonrió- Soy un buen amigo.

_-Vaya, este chico-_ pensó sorprendida Tsunade.

_-Está muy animado- _susurró sonriendo Shizune.

Finalmente, la clase terminó y todos se retiraron del patio.

-Vaya, Naruto si que diste un espectáculo allá afuera- dijo Sakura regañándolo.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan?- preguntó.

-Más encima preguntas porque… a poco…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que apareció Shizune.

-Vaya Naruto, nos has sorprendido. Fuiste el que mejor se expresó de todos- dijo sonriéndole.

-Yo soy así por naturaleza – sonrió Naruto.

Todos estaban con una gota en la cabeza y rieron, sin ganas, debido al comentario de Naruto.

Un par de horas después, las clases ya habían terminado, sin embargo, el peculiar grupo de amigos aun se encontraban en la escuela.

Estaba atardeciendo y pasaron los típicos cuervos, haciendo su peculiar sonido - Aho, aho, aho.

-Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos irnos- dijo Shikamaru y miró a los demás chicos.

-Sí, aparte que prometí a mi mamá que la ayudaría en la tienda hoy- respondió Ino.

-De verás, que en tu casa todo esta patas para arriba- habló, repentinamente, Sakura.

-Sí, la verdad es que no quiero que mi prima se case aun- dijo la rubia, mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Por qué? El chico parece que la quiere mucho- preguntó la chica de cabello rosa.

-Sí, pero- enmudeció un momento- Ella más que mi prima, es como mi hermana y si se va… me pondré muy triste- se acongojó aun más la muchacha.

-Veelo de esta manera, ahora tendrás más espacio en tu habitación- intervino Shikamaru.

-¡Shikamaru!- gritó algo alterada Sakura.

Ino rió, divertida, por el comentario de su compañero.

-Tú siempre tan extremista, Shika- continúo riendo.

_-Al menos ya no está triste- _pensó, alegre, Sakura.

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntó Chouji.

-Debe haberse ido ya, recuerda que a esta hora sale Iruka-sensei y lo invita a comer ramen- respondió muy seguro Shikamaru.

Los cuatro chicos no prestaron más atención de donde estaría Naruto, ya que era obvio que estaba en Ichiruka Ramen.

A la salida, las chicas se despidieron de Chouji y Shikamaru, quienes irían al centro hacer unas compras. Mientras, que las muchachas se dirigían a sus casas.

Ellas caminaron, largamente, sin hacer ningún comentario. Ambas miraban cualquier cosa, como si no tuvieran un tema de conversación.

El único ruido, era las bocinas y motores de los automóviles que pasaban a un costado de ellas.

Sin embargo, Ino fue la que rompió el hielo.

-Oye, Sakura. No me has contado nada.

-¿De qué? – preguntó algo incrédula Sakura.

-De ese chico pues, de quien más…

La muchacha de ojos verdes enrojeció por el comentario de su amiga y miró el piso.

-Bueno… hemos quedado de juntarnos a salir- respondió, después de un instante.

Se ruborizó aun más e Ino le sonrió con mucha complicidad.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, porque se sentía muy avergonzada sobre el tema.

* * *

**N.A: El formato de la historia fue cambiado a sugerencia de Atelier-sama.**

**¿Con qué chico se habrá quedado de juntar Sakura? o.O **

**Y eso… xDDDDDD**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo ****¡¡Hinata!! Eres linda y… ¿quieres salir conmigo?**

**Naruto se queda después de clases en la escuela, esperando a Hinata. Después de un breve encuentro con Tenten, Naruto pierde de vista a la chica. **

**Cuando la encuentra y decide invitarla a salir… ¿Hinata aceptará su proposición o no?**

* * *

_Editado el 20 de abril del 2008.-  
_


	5. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

**Capitulo 5:**** ¡Hinata! Eres linda y… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

-¡Enserio!, ¿Y cuándo?- preguntó gritando, bastante, emocionada Ino.

Toda la gente se dio vuelta a ver que sucedía.

Sakura enrojeció por la actitud que tuvo su amiga, pero, a Ino pareció no importarle y continúo.

-Pero, dime, ¿Cuándo?- porsiguió.

-Bueno… el viernes después de clases- dijo tímidamente Sakura, mirando de reojos a la rubia, quien estaba que explotaba de alegría por su amiga.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo…

-No es para tanto, Ino.

-¿Cómo que no?, al fin y al cabo es tu primera cita de verdad, ¿O no, Sakura?

-Bueno, si es verdad, pero, no creo que sea tanto como para celebrar.

-¡Ah! Mujer no te preocupes. Si tampoco haré una fiesta, pero, te invitó a tomar té a mi casa. Hoy hay pastelillos, de esos que te gustan mucho.

La chica estaba babeando, mientras pensaba en esos suaves y redondos pastelillos de frambuesa que tanto le gustaban, y que tan ricos los preparaba la mamá de Ino.

-Está dicho, entonces, ¡A tu casa ¡Cachin!!- dijo emocionada Sakura, saltando de alegría.

Entre tanto, en la escuela, Naruto aun esperaba, con ansias, que "aquella chica" saliera del salón. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero, las ganas de verla eran superior.

_-Vaya, que manera de demorarse en salir. A poco le gusta estar en la escuela, o peor… quizás su padre es dueño de la escuela y ella vive aquí_- pensó, algo, alterado Naruto, mientras recordaba.

_"-¡Em…! Bueno, soy Hinata Hyuuga… mi padre es dueño de las tiendas Hyuuga's… eh… tengo catorce años y pronto es-estaré de c-cumpleaños… eh…"_

-Esa gente debe tener mucho dinero, esas tiendas son realmente grandes- mientras pensaba esto en voz alta, escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta del salón.

Naruto se escondió, por inercia, tras un mueble y observó, cautelosamente, quien salía del salón.

-Ya, entonces mañana nos vemos, Tenten-chan- dijo alguien, que casi estaba susurrando.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Puedes irte no más, yo me quedó ordenando- respondió otra voz.

-De acuerdo, adiós, Tenten- volvió a hablar la primera persona.

-Adiós, Hinata-chan- se despidió la muchacha.

-_Hinata-chan-_ susurró Naruto.

La Hyuuga cerró, cuidadosamente, la puerta del salón y caminó en sentido contrario a donde estaba Naruto.

_-¿A dónde va?-_ pensó mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

Naruto, cuidadosamente, se fijó de que Hinata tomara cierta distancia de él, para poderla seguir y no ser tan notoria su presencia.

Cuando, finalmente, estaba seguro de salir tras la chica, la puerta del salón se abrió y un cuerpo enorme chocó con el muchacho, quien no logra reaccionar.

Un montón de cuadernos y libros cayeron al piso.

-¡Oh rayos! Hoy no es mi día- se quejó el rubio, mientras se frotaba el trasero.

-Lo siento mucho… Naruto – dijo una chica, con un curioso peinado, algo sorprendida.

-¿Eh?- miró fijamente a la muchacha y no le pareció para nada familiar.

Ella se rió al ver la cara de asombro del chico.

-Hey, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo efusivamente Naruto.

-Es obvio… todos recordaremos al famoso…- Tenten haciendo una voz parecida a la del muchacho- ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki me gusta el ramen y…!

- Oh vaya, te ha salido muy bien- dijo aplaudiendo y bastante alegre, por la buena imitación.

-Gracias – respondió la chica sacando la lengua, algo apenada.

-Hey, a todo esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Tenten- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ah, a propósito- sonriéndole a la muchacha- ¿Te ayudó a recoger los libros?- preguntó, cortésmente.

-No hay problema, me parece que tú vas algo apurado, por la forma en la que chocamos.

- Bueno, si… un poco- respondió, sobándose la cabeza.

-Entonces, es mejor que te vayas, yo arreglo esto. No te preocupes- sonriéndole a Naruto.

-Bueno…- dijo algo sonrojado- Está bien. Gracias- se despidió alzando la mano y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-V_aya, con todo esto, parece que la he perdido de vista-_ susurró.

Tenten recogió un par de libros y, después, se quedó viéndolo, mientras se alejaba.

-¡Qué agradable muchacho!- sonrió y retomó su trabajo.

Naruto vagó por los pasillos, tratando de poder saber en donde estaba Hinata, pero, no halló ninguna pista.

Bastante desalentado, decidió darse por vencido.

-Con esto está confirmado…- tomó un poco de aire- Hinata vive aquí y se ha escapado por un pasadizo secreto- dijo, arrastrando los pies y con cara de funeral.

En ese momento, escuchó unas voces provenientes de un salón.

Naruto se acercó para poder oír mejor; Y se dio cuenta, que una de las voces era de Hinata y la otra… de ¡Tsunade-sama!

El chico observó, bastante curioso, quería saber de que estaban hablando las dos mujeres.

-Pero, ¿Qué rayos hará Hinata conversando con la vieja Tsunade?

Naruto abrió, sigilosamente, la puerta del salón para poder oír mejor y poder ver que sucedía. Vio a Tsunade tomando una taza de café o té, no estaba seguro, y a Hinata sentada, al frente de ella, con las manos apretadas en sus piernas.

-¿Así que tu padre quiere que te entrene unas semanas?- preguntó la directora a la tímida chica.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- respondió Hinata.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no venido él a conversar conmigo?- preguntó de forma inquisitiva la mujer y miró seriamente a la muchacha.

-Está muy ocupado con las tiendas y me pidió que yo hablara con usted.

- Ya veo- respondió, mientras miraba, con cierto odio, hacia la puerta; Naruto vio esto y sintió un enorme escalofrío.

-_Me habrá visto la vieja Tsunade- _pensó y tragó saliva. Se atrevió a mirar, otra vez, hacia adentro y vio como la directora se paró de su asiento.

-Espérame Hinata, debo aniquilar un bicho- dijo.

El chico sudó copiosamente, estaba seguro de que ella lo había visto. Ese era su fin.

Tsunade era muy bien conocida por sus castigos y su enorme fuerza, tanto fuera como dentro de la escuela. Por esa razón, era muy respetada y había mantenido el puesto de directora por muchos años.

Finalmente, sintió a la mujer cerca, y Naruto rogó a Dios que su castigo no fuera tan duro. Temblando de miedo, cerró los ojos.

Pasó un par de segundos... Pero, no sucedió nada.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir uno de sus ojos, vio el pie de Tsunade, muy cerca de la entrada, pero, no había salido de la habitación.

-Listo- dijo mientras mataba una araña en la pared.

-¿Era una araña, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Hinata.

-Sí…parece que tendré que llamar al exterminador de insectos este fin de semana, es la quinta araña que mato en el día- dijo, volviendo a su asiento, y suspiró.

La muchacha la miró un instante y, luego, sonrió calidamente.

Cuando la conversación de ambas concluyó, Hinata salió del salón, agradeciéndole por aceptar su petición y Tsunade, se despidió con una sonrisa de ella.

La chica cerró la puerta y partió camino a la salida, o al menos eso supuso el rubio.

-Oye, Hinata Hyuuga- se atrevió a hablar Naruto, quien salió de su escondite.

- ¿Eh? – respondió algo extrañada, volteándose hacia el chico.

- Hola…- dijo alegremente.

- Eh… hola, ¿Naruto? – titubeo Hinata.

- Sí... Na-Ru-To… Suena lindo mi nombre cuando lo dices tú… Hi-Na-Ta.

-Em, ¿Qué deseas?- preguntó algo sonrojada.

-¿Eh?, Yo nada… - dudó mientras se sobaba la cabeza y, luego, miró hacia el costado derecho.

-Bueno… entonces… Na-Naruto-kun- se detuvo- ¡Adiós!

La muchacha comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección contraria, pero, Naruto la agarró del brazo.

-Espera- le rogó.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hinata, volteándose bruscamente hacia Naruto.

Cuando hizo esto, la cara de ambos quedaron a unos pocos centímetros una del otro, lo cual provocó que Hinata enrojeciera aun más.

-Bueno- volvió a titubear Naruto, algo sonrojado también, tomó algo de aire y, luego, prosiguió- ¡Ya basta de tonterías, yo te encontre súper linda cuando te vi hoy en la mañana, y después que te vi en la clase especial, me propuse que debía hablarte antes que terminara el día. Y...!

Naruto enmudeció, largamente, mientras la chica lo miraba incrédula, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

-Bueno…- prosiguió y se sonrojó aun más- _Me estoy comportando como un idiota. Y así le dije a Iruka-sensei que el que no se arriesga, no cruza el río. Con que moral lo he dicho, si yo tampoco puedo hablar-_ susurró.

-¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó algo nerviosa Hinata.

-Bueno, quisiera saber algo- dijo bastante serio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si tú- dijo con algo de picardía- ¿Saldrías conmigo esta noche?

-Pero, ¿Por qué debería yo salir contigo?, si ni te conozco.

-Por eso mismo- rió.

-¿Cómo?

-Ni tú, ni yo nos conocemos tanto. Pero, te encuentro súper linda y esto puede ser una oportunidad para que los dos nos conozcamos más. ¿Qué te parece?

Hinata iba a darle un bofetón, pero, al ver la sonrisa, sincera, de Naruto pensó que probablemente él no se estaba acercando a ella por su dinero, ni nada parecido.

Pero, aun así la chica dudó un buen rato.

- ¿Por qué te debo creer?- preguntó algo desconfiada la chica.

-Tú quizás crees que te busco por tu dinero, la verdad que eso poco me interesa. Yo estoy contento con mi mesada…- sonrió y, luego, su expresión cambio bruscamente- ¡Rayos!, si no subo mis notas ni eso tendré. Pero, no me importa porque habré salido con una chica linda. Pero, mi papá -y se imaginó a Minato enfurecido con una correa en la mano- Se enojará si en vez de subir las notas, le llevo una chica a la casa… No, no… no puedo ser tan pesimista- y se golpeó la cabeza- Mi papá, varias veces me ha dicho que quiere que yo le presente una novia- dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza y cruzaba los brazos- Eso lo recuerdo muy bien.

Él seguía hablándose hacía si mismo y Hinata lo observaba, embelesada. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan fresco y puro como Naruto. Comenzó a agradarle la idea de salir con él, al fin y al cabo, no perdía nada saliendo con un chico.

-De acuerdo, acepto- dijo la muchacha, mostrando algo de indiferencia.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Naruto, saliendo de su monólogo.

-Sí, aprovecha de que estoy de buen humor hoy.

-¡Sí, lo conseguí!- saltó de alegría.

Hinata lo observó más aun y hasta llegó a pensar que era guapo. Se sonrojó por este pensamiento y agachó la mirada un poco apenada.

Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía saltando de felicidad.

* * *

**N.A: al ritmo que voy con este NaruHina, tengo historia para rato aun xDDDDDDDDD**

**Calma… que aun falta que aparezcan más personajes, entre ellos Sasuke :O**

**Y… aun falta saber algo de Sakura xDDDDDDDD (aparte de saber con quien tendra esa famosa primera cita jajajaj)… en fin u.u**

**Gracias por leer mi fic y demás.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**** Citas… El dulce aroma del amor I.**

**Mientras Ino y Sakura aun estaban celebrando. En Ichiruka Ramen Iruka , Naruto y Teuchi conversan sobre la cita de Shizune con Iruka.**

**¿Naruto será capaz de contarle a ambos de su cita? **

**¿Qué le dirán a Naruto?**

* * *

_Editado el 20 de abril del 2008.-_


	6. Citas… El dulce aroma del amor I

**Capitulo 6:**** Citas… El dulce aroma del amor I.**

Ya en la casa de Yamanaka, Sakura estaba algo apenada aun por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Se encontraba sentada en un delicado sofá de color beige, que Ino se había ganado en el sorteo anual que realizaba la escuela a la que asintían en primaria. En frente de ella, había una mesita adornada con unos, hermosos, arreglos florales.

La chica observó, detalladamente las paredes de la sala, pero su observación fue interrumpida por el sonido de unas llaves que entraban en la cerradura.

En ese momento, llegó la mamá de Ino.

-Vaya, ¿Si no es Sakura quien nos visita? – habló, repentinamente, la señora al ver a la muchacha sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar.

- Hola, señora Yamanaka.

- ¿Y dónde está mi hija? Prometió que me ayudaría con la tienda.

-Está en la cocina preparando el té- dijo algo apenada, por la forma en que la mamá de Ino la miraba.

-Mm… que te apuesto que te dijo que hoy había preparado pastelillos de frambuesa.

Sakura enrojeció un poco por este comentario.

- Sí, es que me invitó, porque…

Ino apareció de la cocina y terminó la frase a su amiga.

-… Sakura ha conseguido una cita.

- ¿De verdad?- intervino la mamá con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, y queríamos celebrar. Luego, de esto iré a ayudarte con la tienda- le respondió alegre a su madre.

-Lo siento, pero, tendrán que celebrar en la tienda- miró con tristeza a Sakura y a su hija.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque iré a la villa a comprar unas cosas con tu prima, para su boda. Así que, tendrán que estar atendiendo el local y celebrando al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, como sea. ¿Está bien así, Sakura?

-No te preocupes Ino- respondió sonriéndole a su amiga.

Entre tanto, Iruka estaba en la tienda de ramen con Teuchi. Ambos, en especial el maestro, se encontraban esperando a Naruto.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado que no llega?, nunca se perdería un ramen conmigo- dijo algo extrañado por el atraso de su alumno.

-Debe andar en alguna de esas cosas de jóvenes- dijo Teuchi, mientras limpiaba el mesón de comida.

-Probablemente, hoy lo note muy extraño.

- Quizás anda enamorado, el ambiente huele a dulce amor - dijo mirando sarcásticamente a Iruka, quien se sonrojó por el comentario.

-Papá, me voy ya- interrumpió una voz femenina.

-De acuerdo, Ayame- respondió con una sonrisa Teuchi.

- Hola Iruka-san…- haciendo una pausa-…adiós Iruka-san, nos vemos pronto- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de despedida.

-Cuídate mucho- se despidió con la mano de la chica y le corrió la cortina para que pasara. La muchacha salió del lugar, un poco apurada, mientras los dos hombres, la miraban hasta que desapareció en la esquina.

-Hey, Ayame está muy desaparecida del local- dijo Iruka mirando a Teuchi.

-Sí, es que está tomando unos cursos de inglés en un instituto, así que le consume mucho tiempo. Creo que tendré que contratar a alguien que me ayude, se me está haciendo difícil el trabajo sin Ayame.

-Ya veo…- dijo y, en acto seguido, sorbió los fideos de su ramen.

- Y, ¿qué tal te fue con esa joven?- intervino, de forma repentina con esa pregunta, Teuchi.

- ¿Te refieres a Shizune?- preguntó Iruka, tragándose los fideos, y el viejo asintió con la cabeza- Súper bien, hemos quedado de ir al cine en la noche.

- ¿Es la invitación que Naruto rechazó ayer?

-Sí, esa misma- dijo mientras metía los palillos en el tazón.

- Mira hablando del rey de Roma…- sonrió Teuchi al ver a Naruto aparecer.

- ¡Uf! Hola viejo, hola Iruka-sensei- saludó agotado, ya que se había venido corriendo desde la escuela al local.

- ¿De dónde vienes tan cansado?- le preguntó extrañado Iruka.

-Del colegio- dijo apenas, tratando de tomar un poco de aire.

- Pero, ¿qué hacías allá? Si todos los profesores ya se han ido.

-Estaba conversando con la vie… con Tsunade–sama – mintió y rió del puro nervio.

- ¿Te sucedió algo?

- No, nada. Estaba preguntándole sobre la nueva clase esa… se detuvo- Esa cuestión del medio. Se me olvido el nombre.

- Integración del medio, ¿Eso?

-Sí, eso mismo- respondió algo agitado Naruto y cambió el tema- Viejo, dame un ramen doble.

- Enseguida- dijo sonriente el Teuchi.

-V_aya, se nota que Naruto se está interesando más en la escuela-_ pensó Iruka.

Ya eran como las nueve de la noche, el tiempo se pasaba volando conversando con Teuchi. Ambos jóvenes recordaron sus respectivas citas, excusándose y agradeciendo, se despiden del viejo Teuchi.

De camino a sus hogares, Naruto e Iruka conversaban.

- ¿Tan ansioso de volver a casa?- preguntó de repente Iruka.

-Sí, es que estoy súper cansado.

-Bueno, yo tenía que irme, porque saldré con Shizune al cine - enrojeció un poco, al decir esto.

- ¡Al cine!- exclamó sorprendido -¿A esta hora? – preguntó Naruto con una mirada maliciosa.

-Sí, es una función doble nocturna, es la que te estaba invitando ayer. Acaso crees que la desperdiciaría.

-Da igual, en todo caso usted es grande y sabe lo que hace. Si pasa algo, tendrá que responder no más- dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso con la boca y colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Naruto?- miró con sarcasmo y algo de asombro al chico, ya que él ¡Nunca! había hecho mención a algo sexual en sus conversaciones con él.

-Me refiero a que si usted devuelve tarde a Shizune-neechan a su casa.

- Ah, sí… claro- respondió Iruka, a quien casi se le cayó la cara de vergüenza, ya que había pensado mal de su alumno.

Naruto lo miró con sarcasmo y le dijo- Usted tiene la cabeza llena de cosas raras, igual que Shikamaru.

El joven maestro enrojeció por esto y rió nerviosamente.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron al hogar de los Uzumaki, ambos se despidieron y Naruto le deseó suerte en su cita, no así Iruka, ya que él no le contó nada.

El chico entró en su casa y, antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta, aparece su padre.

- Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- preguntó, animosamente, un hombre rubio y bastante joven.

- ¡Ah! Hola papá, súper bien.

-Me alegro- sonrió- Tu mamá te dejó la comida en el microondas.

- De acuerdo, aunque no tengo hambre porque fui a comer ramen con Iruka-sensei.

- ¡De verás! Se me había olvidado que tú e Iruka salen a comer ramen- dijo Minato arqueando una de las cejas y sobándose la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-Naruto, tan tarde- dijo repentinamente Kushina, su madre, quien venía bajando las escaleras.

-Lo siento, mamá. Estaba con Iruka-sensei.

-No hay problema, pero, igual me preocupaste.

-Por cierto…, saldré a dar una vuelta con Sakura-chan e Ino- mintió, para evitar que sus padres le dijeran algo o que su padre lo molestara con "aquella chica".

-¿Con Sakura e Ino, a estas horas?- dijo algo espantada su madre.

-Bueno… sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es que…

-Amor, déjalo. Naruto ya tiene edad para cuidarse. Además, estará con sus amigas, no hay nada de malo – Minato miró a su hijo, seriamente - Eso si, debes volver temprano, mañana tienes clases.

-Sí, papá, lo sé.

Arriba en su habitación, Naruto estaba pensando que ponerse. Tenia que ser algo con lo cual se viera decente, pero, que tampoco hiciera dudar a sus padres de que saldría con Ino y Sakura.

En ese instante, su madre golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

- Adelante- dijo Naruto.

-¿Y dónde van a ir a estas horas?, casi todo está cerrado- preguntó algo curiosa Kushina.

- Unas vueltas… quizás vayamos al cine.

La mujer se sentó en la cama de su hijo- De verás, que aun están las funciones nocturnas; hay que aprovecharlas, ya que la otra semana se terminan.

Naruto no le respondió ya que seguía buscando que ponerse.

- ¿Qué buscas, hijo?

- ¡Eh!... algo que ponerme.

Kushina rió- Nunca te vi tan preocupado por como vestirte cuando sales con tus amigas.

Naruto mostrándole una sonrisa enorme a su madre -Bueno, no quiero que los guardias del cine piensen que las chicas van acompañadas por un mendigo. Hay que causar buena impresión, ¿No?

- Quizás… - miró el piso- Pero- se levantó de la cama.

El chico estaba eligiendo si se ponía la camiseta negra o la azul cuando Kushina lo agarró de los hombros y, llevándolo hacia su cuerpo, le dijo - Mi hijo nunca se vera como un mendigo, este como este vestido- y le besó la frente.

Naruto enrojeció por aquel gesto cariñoso de parte de su madre.

-Espero que lo pases bien con tus amigas- dijo, casi susurrando la palabra amigas - Mándales saludos a Sakura y a Ino de mi parte- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Kushina salió de la habitación de su hijo.

Naruto agachó la vista y se sintió muy triste por estarle mintiendo a sus padres. Al fin y al cabo, ellos debían saber que en realidad no saldría con sus amigas, si no que más bien, lo haría con otra chica de la escuela.

Después de unos minutos, reaccionó y miró el reloj de su velador. Ya era demasiado tarde y estaba algo atrasado, así que dejó de pensar.

Finalmente, se decidió por lo primero que encontró. Al fin y al cabo, su propia madre le dijo que se veía bien estuviera como estuviera vestido.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras y pensó salir sin despedirse de sus padres. Pero, se arrepientió y se asomó, tímidamente, por la puerta de la cocina.

- Ya, me voy.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Minato tragando un poco de la sopa que Naruto no quiso comer- Cuídate mucho.

El chico se sonrojó un poco y le respondió - Sí, padre. Adiós mamá.

Kushina quien estaba de espalda, lavando los platos se despidió de Naruto- Adiós, hijo.

El muchacho miró con, un poco, de tristeza a sus dos padres. Pensó en decirle la verdad, pero, ya se estaba atrasando mucho; Así que, decidió ire, sin dar más explicación.

* * *

**N.A: Tengo mil ideas en mente. Estoy trabajando en dos proyectos paralelos a este NaruHina. Por lo que, a lo mejor, los capítulos a partir de aquí se retrasen un poco xDDDD, en mi tiempo de ocio solo he escrito hasta el capi 10 y apenas he comenzado el 11… pero, como ya dije, los otros dos proyectos me quitan parte de la inspiración para escribir esta historia xDDD… bueno y gracias por los review…**

**Eso.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**** Citas… El dulce aroma del amor II.**

**La continuación…**

**Finalmente, Hinata y Naruto se encuentran.**

* * *

_Editado el 20 de abril del 2008.-_


	7. Citas… El dulce aroma del amor II

**Capitulo 7:**** Citas… El dulce aroma del amor II.**

Minato mientras vió alejarse a su hijo, le gritó- ¡Si fueras otro tipo de hijo… yo hubiera pensado que nos estás mintiendo sobre tu salida!

-Mmm... Claro- susurró y tragó saliva, bastante nervioso.

Naruto cerró, cuidadosamente, la puerta de su casa. Tomó aire y continúo su camino.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, comenzó a pensar que estuvo mal mentirles de esa manera a sus padres. Ya que ellos siempre le habían mostrado comprensión y apoyo en todo momento. De verdad no se merecían una mentira de parte de él.

Ese sentimiento, le removía la conciencia, asi que, decidió continuar su camino sin pensar más en el asunto.

Llegó al punto de encuentro.

Observó el reloj de la plaza, aun estaba a tiempo.

Se sentó en una banca cercana al reloj, como había quedado de acuerdo con Hinata esa tarde.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y ella no aparecía, comenzó a impacientarse.

- _¿Por qué demorara tanto, quizás lo olvido?- _pensó.

Naruto miró el cielo y se acomodó mejor en la banca.

- _No creo… quizás tuvo problemas con su padre para poder salir a estas horas. Debí haberla ido a buscar a su casa._

Naruto, para olvidarse un rato de esos pensamientos, comenzó a tararear la canción "Seishun Kyousoukyoku" de grupo favorito, Sambomaster.

Mientras, seguía el ritmo con sus dedos, golpeando la tabla de la banca, apareció Hinata.

- Lo siento mucho… Naruto-kun. Me costó salir de mi casa.

El muchacho pareció no prestarle atención. Por lo que la joven trató de excusarse, nuevamente.

- ¿Estás molesto?, lo entiendo, me demore mucho.

En ese momento, Naruto, vio a la chica enfrente de él y le sonrió.

- Ah, Hinata… Pensé que ya no venías- dijo saliendo, repentinamente, de su ensimismamiento.

- Lo siento… ¿No estás molesto?

- No, para nada. No te preocupes.

- Que bueno- dijo sonriéndole calidamente.

-_ Hinata… - _susurró algo sonrojado.

La chica se sentó al lado, pero, un poco alejada, del muchacho; Como manteniendo su distancia.

Apesar, de que la confianza se estaba dando, Hinata, no quería ceder. Manteniendo una especie de muralla, entre él y ella.

Pero, poco a poco esa muralla se fue decayendo. Conversaron largamente, de distintos temas. Finalmente, Naruto le da en el blanco y comienza a contarle unas anécdotas familiares; lo que provoca que el hielo que existían entre ambos, se rompa, definitivamente.

- … Y bueno, luego mi padre le gritó ¡Ese no es mi perro!- dijo Naruto. poniéndole énfasis al supuesto rostro que puso su padre al gritar, levantado los brazos en señal de enojo.

- ¡Qué gracioso lo que le pasó a tu papá!- dijo Hinata riendo.

-Sí… siempre le pasan cosas así, incluso peores.

-Bueno, al menos se ve que tu padre es agradable- dijo y miró hacia un costado con un rostro algo triste.

Naruto quien al percatarse de la tristeza de la chica, dejo de reír- ¿Te sucede algo, Hinata?

Ella sonrió cínicamente- No, no es nada.

-Entonces…- dijo acercando su mano a la de la muchacha- Podríamos- miró hacia arriba- ir a…-rozó, apenas, la mano de la chica.

Hinata se percató del movimiento de Naruto y, acto reflejo, retiró su mano.

-Digo… podríamos ir a dar un paseo. Ya me está doliendo el trasero por estar tanto rato sentado- dijo para salir del paso.

- De acuerdo, Naruto-kun.

Mientras caminaban, Hinata iba bastante seria y muy callada. Mientras que él no paraba de hablar.

Naruto la miró un instante- ¿Ah?- bajó los brazos de su cabeza- ¿Ya te he aburrido con mis historias?

-¿Qué?…- salió de su ensimismamiento- No, para nada. Solo pensaba, eso es todo.

- Ah- miró con sarcasmo- No seas tan gentil- desvió la mirada en sentido contrario a Hinata- Suele pasarme eso a menudo, Sakura-chan siempre me dice que nunca tendría una cita, porque soy muy aburrido.

- ¿Sakura-chan?

- Ah si; es una amiga de infancia. Nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños.

Hinata desvió la mirada del muchacho- Debes quererla mucho, ¿No?- se tapó la boca con su mano en puño.

-Ah, ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó, con los ojos cerrados y algo extrañado.

- Lo digo porque le dijiste Sakura-chan- respondió, remarcando la palabra chan.

- Ah… es casi como mi hermana- puso una cara más extrañada aun- Mmm…

- Ya veo.

-Bueno, sinceramente- se detuvo- Pensé que era tu ex novia.

-¿Ah?, Sakura-chan, ¿Mi novia?- miró confundido a Hinata y comenzó a imaginarse.

"_Él y ella de la mano muy felices caminando por un prado muy verde. Luego, sentados a orilla del río. Y Sakura dándole de comer una uva en la boca."_

Naruto salió pronto de ese pensamiento, ya que le estaba dando algo de miedo.

Sakura no era ese tipo de chica y verla así, tan amable, le daba mucho más miedo que verla como es normalmente.

- No… con Sakura-chan nunca hemos llegado a eso… ni pensarlo.

-Bueno, discúlpame.

Él miró a la chica - No te disculpes tanto. Te digo de inmediato, que nunca he tenido una novia.

Hinata no respondió.

Naruto al sentirse un poco incómodo, tuvo una idea- ¿Te gusta el ramen?

- ¿Ramen?

- ¡¿Acaso no sabes que es?!- preguntó casi gritando- Pero, ¿Qué comen en tu casa?

-Si sé que es ramen.

-Ah- suspiró aliviado - Pensé que solo comías de esas cosas de ricos como comida italiana, caviar, etc.

Hinata se puso a reír- Eres cómico Naruto-kun. A mí no me gusta el caviar y aparte, comemos lo mismo que tú comes a diario en tu casa. Nada de otro mundo.

El muchacho no respondió, solo esperaba que la chica aceptara su invitación.

-Bueno, vamos entonces, a comer ese ramen que me estás ofreciendo.

Los chicos, se encaminaron hasta la tienda de ramen, durante el trayecto no conversaron nada.

Después de la corta caminata, llegaron a Ichiruka Ramen.

Naruto entró al local, con su típica alegría de todos los días- Hola de nuevo, viejo.

- Hola, ¿Qué haces a estas horas?- preguntó, con su característica sonrisa, Teuchi.

-Yo… bueno- dijo sonrojándose y rascándose la mejilla con el dedo.

En ese momento, notó que la chica no estaba a su lado y se percató que aun estaba afuera del local.

- Hinata, ¿Qué haces allá afuera?, entra, con confianza.

Agarró a la muchacha del brazo y la entró, bruscamente, al local.

Hinata enrojeció al ver la cara de asombro del dueño de la tienda.

- Em… con permiso- dijo agachando la cabeza, haciendo una especie de reverencia.

- Entra, estás como en tu casa- dijo Teuchi mostrándole una sonrisa - Si eres amiga de Naruto, eres amiga mía también.

Se sonrojó aun más y, apenas, dijo- Gracias.

Tímidamente se sentó y, acto seguido, Naruto se acomodó a su lado.

- Así que son compañeros de escuela- dijo Teuchi mientras sacaba los fideos de la olla.

- Sí, viejo- respondió Naruto.

- Tu amiga es una niña muy linda- sonrió- Se ven muy bien juntos.

- ¿Tú crees, viejo?

-Por supuesto.

La chica había enrojecido, nuevamente, por el comentario de Teuchi. Éste, solo sonrió y le dio la espalda a los jóvenes.

- Hinata… ¿Te sientes bien? Tienes la cara roja- preguntó algo preocupado Naruto.

-No es nada, Naruto-kun.

Teuchi, quien miraba de reojos la situación, lanzó una risa sigilosa, para no avergonzar más a la chica, pero, más bien reía de Naruto. Ya que era, más que obvio, que ese rubor en el rostro de la chica era vergüenza y no lo que él pensaba.

Por otra parte, Iruka y Shizune estaban en la mitad de su película.

-Iré a comprar unas bebidas, ¿Quieres algo en especial?- preguntó Iruka.

- Bueno… me gustaría una barra de chocolate blanco- respondió la joven.

-De acuerdo - dijo y se paró de su asiento.

Shizune, sonrojada, lo vio alejarse de su lado. Luego, volvió la mirada hacia adelante, para seguir viendo la película.

-_Espero que no demore tanto, o sino, se perdera gran parte de la película- _pensó.

De vuelta a Ichiruka Ramen.

Después de comer, Naruto ya satisfecho, le pidió a Teuchi la cuenta.

Él le sonrió - Bueno, hoy haré una excepción. No te preocupes por pagar, el de hoy va por cuenta de la casa.

- ¿Enserio?, viejo- preguntó, extremadamente, contento.

-Sí, Naruto.

-¡Oh! Vaya… hubiera comido unos platos más, si hubiera sabido antes- miró, algo decepcionado, hacia al lado.

- Naruto, no seas fresco tampoco- dijo Teuchi, con una notoria vena en la frente- No abuses de mi gentileza- sonrió, falsamente, para no asustar a Hinata.

El muchacho con un palillo en la boca, respondió- Lo que pasa, es que eres algo tacaño, viejo.

- Naruto…- y antes que Teuchi terminara la frase, llegó Ayame.

- Ya llegue papá.

- Ayame, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien- sonrió a su padre y, luego, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naruto en el lugar- ¡Ah! Hola.

- Hola, Ayame-neechan.

La joven miró al lado de Naruto y dijo- Vienes muy bien acompañado hoy- le sonrió a Hinata.

- Sí, algo así- rió nerviosamente el muchacho.

Hinata miraba algo avergonzada a todos. En especial a Naruto.

* * *

**N.A: Disculpen el atraso. Pero estaba avanzando mis otros proyectos y no había tomado mi tiempo de editar un capitulo nuevo de este fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**** La dura realidad.**

**Hinata y Naruto conversan de distintos temas. Y se deja aflorar una vida oscura y triste.**

* * *

_Editado el 20 de abril del 2008.-  
_


	8. La dura realidad

**N.A: Disculpen el atraso, pero... he vuelto xD**

**Acá les dejo la continuación.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: La dura realidad.**

A la salida del local. Hinata continuaba callada.

tenía una extraña sensación de vergüenza, por los comentarios de Teuchi y las sonrisas de Ayame, y otro sentimiento, que sabía que era.

Naruto, notó el curioso comportamiento de la chica.

-¿Te sucede algo? , haz estado callada mucho rato.

-No es nada.

-Mmm… quizás, ya quieres volver a tu casa.

- No es eso, de verdad no sucede nada, Naruto-kun.

Dicho esto, ambos chicos continuaron su camino muy callados. Luego de un rato, a Hinata se le desabrochó el cordón de su zapatilla.

-Mira, tu zapatilla- se agachó- déjame abrocharlo.

-No es…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Naruto estaba en el suelo, anudándole el cordón.

Se levantó del suelo y le sonrió a la muchacha- Listo.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya que no le gustab ir tan callado así que, volvió a interferir.

-Que lindo está el cielo esta noche, ¿No crees?

-Hm.

-¿Sabes, Hinata?, me da la impresión de que yo he dicho algo malo y, sin querer, te he dañado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo susurrando.

-Por tu actitud… si no te agradó salir conmigo, solo dímelo y te voy a ir a dejar a tu casa.

La chica lo miró a los ojos y, luego, le dijo - Hm… sentemos un rato, Naruto-kun.

Ambos chicos, se sentaron en las, enormes, escalinatas que ascendían directamente hasta el barrio alto.

Se quedaron un rato callados, observando el cielo. Hasta que las miradas de los dos se cruzaron.

-Lo que pasa es que, después de escuchar todo lo que me has contado…- se mordió el labio inferior- Me he dado cuenta…- apretó las manos en puño sobre sus piernas- Que tengo envidia de tu vida, Naruto-kun.

-¿Ah?, pero…- bastante sorprendido, ya que nunca pensó que Hinata le diría eso y, además, que tenía que envidiarle a él- ¿Qué cosa podrías envidiarme, Hinata?

-¡Todo!

Él no sabía que decir. Hinata tenía de todo en la vida. Su padre era dueño de una de las más grandes empresas del país, tenían dinero de sobra. En cambio él, pertenecía a la típica familia clase media.

-Tu padre, es totalmente genial; Tu madre te ama mucho. Tienes amigos que te quieren por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes. Incluso, el maestro Iruka te estima tanto, hasta el señor de la tienda del ramen… y su hija también, Naruto-kun- dijo y trató de tomar aire.

-Pero, Hinata.

-Lo siento, si ha sido todo tan repentino. De verdad, no quiero arruinarte la noche, aparte, que recién nos venimos conociendo y… ya te salgo con estas tonterías- dijo mientras trataba de limpiar una lágrima.

Naruto trató de colocar una cara alegre y le mostró una sonrisa a la chica- No te preocupes, Hinata.

Ella se alegró mucho por la actitud que tomó su acompañante, y con los ojos brillantes, debido a las lágrimas retenidas, le dijo- Gracias, Naruto-kun.

_-__Vaya, menos mal que no se ha puesto a llorar o sino, no habría sabido que hacer _– pensó.

La chica se acercó a al muchacho y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, de forma repentina- De verdad, eres muy agradable, Naruto-kun.

Él se sonrojó por el gesto que realizó ella- De na-nada, Hinata- dijo algo tenso.

Se quedaron mucho rato, en esa posición. A Naruto nunca le había agradado mucho la cercanía, extrema, de una chica. Pero, esa ocasión era distinta, muy distinta. Naruto, no sabía realmente lo que pasaba, solo deseaba que todo terminara bien. Ya que lo que menos quería, era verla llorar. Solía ser algo torpe para tratar a las chicas, a pesar, que desde siempre su mejor amiga había sido una chica. Pero, aun así, nunca estuvo en esa situación con ella. Ya que Sakura tenía en donde llorar (refiriéndose a Ino) y con quien contar, en esos momentos. Aparte ella, siempre fue una chica fuerte y, Naruto, en estos momentos recordaba que jamás la había visto llorar, o al menos eso recordaba en ese instante.

Aunque después, se le vino a la mente el día en el que el abuelo de Sakura estaba grave en el hospital… pero, esa ocasión era muy justificable y, aparte, ambos no estaban solos, estaban los familiares de Sakura, estaba Ino… había mucha más gente.

Realmente a Naruto le complicaba toda esta situación.

Su madre siempre trató de enseñarle como tratar a una chica y su padre también, pero, nunca había tomado mucha atención a sus consejos. De lo único que estaba cien por ciento seguro, era que a las mujeres se les debe respetar, pero, luego recordó, que a pesar de todos los consejos que sus padres le dieran, nunca le habían mencionado como reaccionar cuando una mujer llora.

No lograba salir de esos pensamientos… estaba, realmente, confundido. Especialmente, quería saber porque Hinata le había dicho eso, tan repentinamente. Acaso la vida de niña rica no era tan fabulosa como la pintaban en la televisión o era solo un capricho de la "hija de papá" para llamar su atención. De algo si estaba seguro (porque lo veía siempre en la televisión), era que las niñas ricas como ella, les gustaba ser el centro de atención y no era de extrañarse que quisiera hacer eso ahora.

De pronto, Hinata rompió el silencio.

-Naruto-kun… estoy muy feliz de haber aceptado esta invitación.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que en mi casa suelo aburrirme mucho. Si estuviera ahora allá, lo más posible, es que estaría acostada.

-Corresponde…- dijo muy serio- Al fin y al cabo, mañana hay escuela. ¿Por qué deberías acostarte más tarde?

-Mmm… me refiero a que estaría tan sola y deprimida.

La miró extrañado, casi con desconfianza- Pero, que no se supone, que la vida de la niña rica es divertida.

-Eso es lo que sale en la televisión, pero, la realidad es muy distinta… al menos en mi caso.

-¿A si?, ¿por qué?

-No creo que sea un asunto de tu incumbencia, Naruto-kun- dijo tímidamente la chica, alejando su cabeza del hombro del muchacho.

Él se molestó mucho por la reacción de Hinata- Entonces, ¿Por qué me contaste todo esto?

-No lo sé- dijo con la mirada perdida.

Naruto no sabía que decirle. Asi que, se omitió comentarios.

La chica volvió a mirar al rubio- La verdad, mi padre es muy duro conmigo.

-¿Eh?

-Mi padre nunca está conforme con lo que hago, quiere que sea más fuerte… quiere, no sé…-dijo y tomó un largo suspiro- Que sea como una especie de genio. Día a día me esfuerzo. Tengo las mejores calificaciones de la escuela, pero, aun así no logro conformarlo. Incluso, me ha pedido que entrene con Tsunade-sama.

-¿Con la vieja Tsunade?, ¿Para qué?

-Mi padre quiere que aprenda Artes Marciales con ella. Dice que será bueno para mí. Que así seré más fuerte y, que de paso, me servirá para defenderme si quieren raptarme un día.

Naruto no lograba conciliar lo que Hinata le decía. Era posible que hubiera un padre tan "cruel" como para decirle esas barbaridades a su hija. Acaso, nunca le había dicho un "Te Quiero", alguna vez. Realmente, estaba muy confundido.

-Quizás por eso soy así. Tengo una personalidad muy cambiante, Naruto-kun. Porque de verdad, me da miedo acercarme a la gente.

-…-

- No creo que me entiendas, tú llevas una vida normal. En cambio yo, siempre seré la hija de Hiashi, siempre seré la hija del dueño de las tiendas Hyuuga's, la señorita Hinata, Hinata-sama…siempre seré una Hyuuga- cuando dijo esto último, agachó la cabeza.

Naruto, le dio algo de lastima lo que estaba pasando, pero, a pesar de sus quinces años, se notaba algo lento y torpe, para poder darle algo de aliento a la chica. Y como siempre escucho decir de Sakura-chan "_Cuando no sepas que decir, mejor quédate en silencio. A veces, el silencio es la mejor respuesta, Naruto."_

Cuanta razón tenía ella. Y ahora, se sentía muy agradecido de tenerla como amiga.

Miró al cielo y esperó que la chica se calmara.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- dijo, al notar que se estaba tranquilizando.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió al chico- M… si, Naruto-kun, ya es algo tarde y no quiero tener problemas con mi padre.

Él se paró y extendió la mano a Hinata, para ayudarla a levantarse. Algo avergonzada y sonriéndole, acepto el gesto.

Luego, se limpió el pantalón y continuaron rumbo hacia la casa de la muchacha.

-¿Por dónde vives?

-Cerca de Mahô.

-¡Wow! Que barrio tan exclusivo- miró en reojos a la chica.

-Mh… y tú ¿Por dónde vives?

-¡Ah! No, yo vivo en un barrio más "normal".

-Pero, no vives muy lejo de aqui, ¿O si?.

-Que más da… si yo he molestado con esta cita, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte a casa. No creo que sea del agrado de tu padre, que llegues sola y a estas horas.

La chica se ahorró comentarios.

Siguieron el camino en silencio y Naruto, no dejaba de mirarla en reojos. Esta Hinata, era muy distinta a la Hinata de la escuela. En realidad, no sabía si esta personalidad de la chica, era la verdadera o era la de la escuela.

La muchacha alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy cerca de su casa. Así que se detuvo, repentinamente, en mitad de camino. Naruto caminó unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo al notar que Hinata no seguía avanzando.

-¿Qué pasó, Hinata?

Será mejor que me dejes hasta acá no más.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi casa es aquella, la de la esquina.

-No me cuesta nada llevarte hasta allá.

Ella detuvo a Naruto- ¡No!- agachó la mirada- Lo siento por gritarte. Pero, no puedes seguir…-llevándose el puño a la boca- No creo que sea bueno, que mi padre me vea llegando con un chico a la casa. Por eso, es mejor que me dejes hasta acá no más.

Él miró a un costado, algo fastidiado- Oh, de acuerdo… si así lo prefieres.

-Gracias, Naruto…

En ese preciso instante, Sakura pasaba caminando por la vereda contraria y, se quedo de piedra, al ver a Naruto con una chica en mitad de la vereda. Y a esas horas.

_-__¿Qué rayos hace Naruto aquí… y a estas horas de la noche?_

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo:**** No estoy celosa.**

* * *

_Versión sin editar.-  
_


End file.
